Fire and Sunshine's Jewel
by Cucumber the Insane
Summary: Crystal Valdez had every reason in the world to be mad at her cousins: Jayden Grace and Luke Jackson. A slip up from Jayden caused a chain of events which ended in them being questioned at sword point by their teenage parents. As threats rise and secrets spilled, the task of coming home starts to seem impossible. Future Kids. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Crys was angry. No, the word angry was too weak. She was more then ready to take Luke and Jayden and twist and pop those head right off their necks. Sure her "cousins" were annoying. But never have they done something this big before. She might not even be able to get back.

Maybe she should start at the beginning.

Crystal woke with a start. She had passed out on top of her queen-sized bed with one hand clutching a wrench. Her sleepy brain took in the fact she was wearing her working sweats and the light above her desk was still on. Then she remembered: Sammy's birthday present!

Her brother was turning eight tomorrow and she had been planning his present for months. Crys had been trying to pull an all-nighter to finish it when she had fallen asleep. She stumbled out of bed and onto her stool. One hand swept her dusty brown hair out of her face and the other grabbed her brother's present. It was a high tech racecourse for the cars their dad had made him two years ago.

Lazily, she connected wires and tested lights while also somewhat cleaning off her workbench. It covered a whole wall of her room with drawers, bulletin boards, tools and other random bolts and bits. She just shoved odd parts into drawers and hung tools on the pegboard. Slender fingers spun a pencil over the draft of the racecourse. She jotted down the improvements she had added and was going to add, while rolling a screw between her fingers.

That's when Leo, her dad, poked his head in. He was shirtless with only a pair of baggy jeans on him. His hands were wrapped in medical tape from hours of working on machines.

"Get dressed Crys! Today is your day to work at the garage remember," He cheerfully informed his eldest. "Hey, that looks great!" Her dad's ADHD kicked in as he picked up the racetrack and examined it. "I'd add one more bolt right here. To secure those two pieces."

"Got it," Crystal muttered as she added that improvement to the blueprint.

"Leo! The eggs are burning!" Calypso, her mother, yelled.

"Coming Sunshine!" He winked at her before taking off down the hall.

Crystal quickly threw on her regular work clothes; a gray baseball t-shirt, dark short overalls, paint splattered high tops, and a dirty white bandanna in her hair. She quickly swept her curly hair into a high ponytail, the red, orange, and yellow tips brushing between her shoulder blades. Next she slipped on an arrow ring and the necklace her mom had given her. It was a spoil of war, a dragon claw clutching a teal ball, attached to a long gold chain. Tenderly she swept her fingertips against her multiple ear piercings, an old habit. The two small diamonds in her ear and the silver hoop in the cartilage sailed smoothly under them.

She rushed down the stairs to arrive in the kitchen. Her Mom was sitting on the counter in only sweat pants and a sports bra. Her caramel hair was pulled into a messy bun and her eyes sparkled with laughter as she shook her head at Crys's Father.

Leo was flipping scrambled eggs while he danced (terribly, mind you) to the song Sammy was beating out on the table with thick, long nails.

Calypso slid off the counter, picked up Sammy, and placed him on his chair. She held out her palm and Leo placed a plate with eggs, fruit, and slightly burnt toast on it.

"Alright Drummer Boy, time to eat!"

"But Mommy!" Sammy protested and whined. "I don't wanna!"

"Eat up," Crystal suggested as she yanked open the fridge. "Or else you will stay a shrimp forever."

"Daddy!" He complained. "Cwys is bullying me!"

Leo chuckled and ruffled his brown curls, "She is right though Squirt."

"Mommy!"

Calypso sent a harsh glare toward her eldest and her husband.

Crys grinned and grabbed a protein shake from the fridge, spun over to Sammy, and placed a mini fork in his hand. "Sorry Shrimp, remember that today Uncle Jase is going to pick you up from the library."

Sammy looked like some one had kicked a puppy. "Why are you not?"

"It's my turn to man the shop and speaking of which, I'm running late."

She grabbed her weathered faux leather backpack and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Leo yelled after her, "Remember that Uncle T is coming to pick up the bike today."

"We will meet you there in about 2 hours okay Baby Girl?" Calypso added.

Crys nodded and slammed the blue front door behind her. She ran to the beat up black pick up, set the radio to classic rock, and tore out of the drive way.

In ten short minutes she entered the shops lot. The first couple keys didn't work in the door but the 5th one did and she flipped the sign to OPEN! Crystal dropped her junk in the worn down chair in her office and set off to finish tuning Uncle Travis's bike.

Not even 20 minutes into working had the goons came in. Well, she thought they were goons. Most, well actually every teenage girl in existence, found them extremely hot. The goons were her "cousins" Luke and Jayden.

Luke Charles Jackson. Anyone one of those three words were enough to make the Aphrodite girls swoon. His messy, dark brown hair was tucked carelessly in a sea green beanie, which brought out the flecks of green in his stormy eyes. The natural tan and the troublemaker grin that teachers hated never seemed to never leave his body.

And then there was his partner in crime.

Jayden Tristan Grace. The name that monsters feared and he himself hated. However it had its perks. Whenever a ditzy, flirty girl wandered up to him he would simply say, "Hey"-cue flipping of his dirty blonde hair- "Call me Jay." And then he would smirk and flash his kaleidoscope eyes in their direction.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Is that any way to address family?" Luke smirked.

"It appears you have a little something," Jayden paused and thought about the best way to say this, "EVERYWHERE!"

He was referring to the grease smeared across her cheek, arms, hands, clothes, legs, and well, as he so eloquently put it, EVERYWHERE.

"Hmmm… I think it is," She bit back, completely ignoring Jay's comment.

Luke rolled his eyes and impatiently waved his hand, "Did you build it?"

Crystal knew exactly what he was talking about. Earlier that week the two of the came in and filled out a form for a circular object with two hooks which would hold a vial of something. They had written build ASAP on the top.

"Hm? What was I supposed to build?" She fibbed.

Jayden growled, "You know perfectly well what we mean."

"Oh! It's coming back to be now… it was in the shape of a sphere, right?" She grinned inwardly as she teased her cousins.

"Enough messing around Crys, this is important," Luke stressed, annoyance seeping with every word.

She cocked her head and picked up a used to be white, now black towel and began to smear a little of the grease off her hands.

"Crystal Esperanza Valdez," Jayden warned.

She simply rolled her eyes, made a come hither gesture, and started to walk to her office. Like most of her stuff, her office was eternally messy. Papers and tools lay scattered over the various surfaces of the room. Her keys were thrown into an ashtray (this was weird that she had one because she didn't smoke). Various coats and other clothes were hanging from hooks around the room. However Crystal was always able to find everything.

Crys headed to the main chair and yanked up her backpack. In seconds, she had loosened the strings and found the cool brass ball they had requested.

She hesitated before saying, "I have a deal for you two." She swallowed hard and continued on, "You will get the family discount plus an extra 10% off if you let me see what you are going to do with it."

Luke was hesitant but Jayden jumped at the chance with a enthusiastic yes.

"Great!" Crys grinned and handed them the requested object.

Luke shot a venomous glare at Jay and snatched the object out of his hands. Delicately his scarred hands removed a small glass vial that had a sloshing opaque liquid inside. Continuing his oddly gentle act, he opened the sphere and placed the tube inside with the utmost of care. Stress rolled off him as he closed the door to the object.

"So?" She questioned.

"So what?" Jay asked dumbly back, a bit too joyful of a grin settling on his features.

Crystal raised her eyebrows at them, a silent warning. Luckily for them, Luke got the clue and saved Jay from being pulverized.

"It's a little… helpful prank." He hesitated a bit too much after the first three words and his voice wavered toward the end.

"Yeah," Jay chimed in, "We got the Hecate Cabin to make us that potion. It's called the-''

He never got to finish his sentence as Luke choose this time to harshly shove his elbow into his ribcage. The sudden, and obviously panicked, move Luke made disrupted the globe shaped 'helpful prank'. It started to crash towards the ground. Jay made a sound like a strangled cat and Luke dove. He was a second too late. The globe hit the ground and a tiny cracking noise could be heard.

"The vial!" Luke exclaimed in fear.

Crystal's hands clenched her backpack. What was so terrible about some stupid prank thing cracking? She got her answer no less then a second later when the room exploded into light and the three were whisked away along with the things they were holding.

Crystal landed with her stomach pressed up against her lumpy backpack. Before she could even take a breath, she felt the sharp edge of a blade press up against her back.

"Who are you?" growled an all too familiar but way too young sounding voice.

She simply banged her head against the ground and muttered, "I am so going to kill you two goons."

A/N: This is my first Fanfic do reviews and constructive critisim is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Crystal cursed Luke and Jayden for the umpteenth time that hour. She may not be Athena kid smart but she did inherit some thinking abilities from her mother. The gears in her head whirred and clicked together a formula for the strange phenomena that had just occurred. The outcome was so idiotic and foolish she believed that it just might be true. A younger sounding voice of one of her Uncles plus the combined stupidity of her cousins added with the mysterious vial and potion equaled the insane idea of traveling back in time.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by the voice once again issuing a question at her, "Who are you going to kill?"

The tension that this simple 6 word question caused was obvious even from her sad position on the ground. People shifted into a better fighting stance, the strings from loaded bows were pulled taught, extra knives were unsheathed, and anxious breaths were sucked in and not let out.

"It was a meaningless threat," She hurried to explain herself. "You know when someone does something really stupid and you go 'Oh I am going to kill you!' but you really don't mean it at all…"

Heavy silence greeted her ramblings.

"Oh my gods above and monsters below, I am telling the truth!" Crystal exploded. Her patience had worn thin and the empty air was the straw that broke the camels back.

"We believe you," a new familiar voice soothed. "For now at least. But we still don't know who you are."

She winced. Crys had been hoping they forgot about that part. But by some odd stroke of luck a brilliant thought fell upon her and she spurred it into action.

"Alright, that's fair. However, It is hard to speak with a sword practically in my back and breathing up dirt each time I want to talk. Let's make a deal, you strip me of my weapons and I can stand and talk to you face to face."

The deal had no downside to them. The impossibly long seconds that followed were filled with contemplated thinking and nervous breathing.

"Okay. We accept your deal," The original voice stated before commanding Travis and Connor to hoist her up and strip her of her valuables and weapons.

They roughly gripped her arms and yanked her to her feet. The first thing she saw was the devilish and slightly stoic faces of her basically twin Uncles. She immediately knew which one was Connor and which one's bike she was fixing less the an hour ago. Travis held her arms up as Connor's expert fingers nimbly emptied the pockets of her overalls, pulling her switchblade out of the bandanna in her hair, and stooping low enough to remove the razor blades from the soles of her sneakers. After they had efficiently emptied out her pockets and other hiding places, Travis carefully removed her jewelry with the comment that it could be like Percy's sword.

Next they grabbed the worn leather backpack from her feet. Connor kindly dumped all the looted stuff into the main compartment of the backpack and tossed it to the feet of a young looking Uncle Percy.

Crystal looked around and sure enough she was surrounded by the younger versions of familiar faces. Annabeth stood right next to Percy, her tired eyes calculated the risks of them accepting the deal. Percy stood with his sword pointing toward the ground but his grip was as firm as ever. Jason stood protectively in front of Piper with lightning dancing between his outstretched fingers. Piper held Katoptris strongly in her hand as she tried to escape her future husbands protective shadow. Frank held his bow, an arrow notched and poised with the string pulled taught, toward the ground. Hazel wielded no visible weapon but was in possession of the most powerful one: the Mist. Only one of the seven was missing, her Dad.

As she scoped the situation around them, Crys summarized that it was a couple days after the Second Giant War. Everyone looked tired, battle worn, and sad. Plus if she recalled correctly, her father did not return until a month after the war so everyone thought they had lost him forever.

"We have fulfilled our part of the deal, now it is time you do yours," Percy wearily commanded.

"You will never believe me when I tell you the truth," Crystal started hesitantly. "I live with my mother, father and brother but they are my family only in blood. Ever since birth my family included my parents 6 best friends and the friends they had made in their teens. Their children are my close cousins and my best friends."

"Get to the point," Jason ground out.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay," Crystal chanted to calm herself. She had been randomly rambling just to stall. "Just let me ask one question."

Percy and Jason both opened their mouths to protest but she beat them to it.

"What year is it?"

"What year?" Annabeth questioned. "Does this determine the answer of who you are?"

"It determines how I explain who I am."

"It is 2010."

Holy FREAKING Hera! Luke and Jay managed to throw us back 27 years into the past. Speaking of the devils, where were they?

"Schist. Big pile of schist," Crystal cursed the familiar joke. She didn't notice the shocked and stunned looks of Hazel, Frank, and Percy. "Where are those blundering idiots so I can beat them to a pulp?"

"Where are who?" Jason questioned. "You know what, never mind. Who are you?"

Crys had talked herself out of options and had only one more left. With a deep breath, she burst forth with the information they wanted.

"I am Crystal Valdez."

Loud, empty silence greeted her revelation. Piper looked close to tears and the others looked as though she had just punched them in the gut.

"I'm sorry…I don't think we heard you right," Percy began. "Did you say Crystal Valdez?"

Her face adopted a snarky half smile as she shrugged.

"May we inquire who your…who your father is?" Annabeth hesitantly asked.

"You may," Crys replied. After a beat or two of awkward staring, she went, "Oh! Like now?"

"Yeah…"

The simple two words, nine letter answer could destroy her and her brother. In fact it could eliminate all her cousins if she did not play these cards right. No brilliant stalling ideas or offers burst forth so she was left with answering the honest and brutal truth.

"My father's name is…is…Leo Valdez."

"That's impossible," Jason spoke first, slightly laughing towards the end. "Right? I mean he… he…bl-blew up. No one could survive that."

"Yeah," Piper agreed through her tears. "Even Nico said he…died."

Nico stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing. "I did not feel him pass away as an individual. It is possible, very slim, but possible that he might have survived."

"How?" Annabeth stated exasperated. "I want it to be true as much as all of you but I have come up with every single possibility for him to survive and each is as unlikely as the next. Plus he would come right back to us? I mean, where else would he go to?"

"To find my mom," Crystal spoke almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"You honestly think that I would not know how he survived considering I am his daughter?" She spoke almost unbelievably. "He programmed Festus to inject the physicians cure into him as soon as they blew up. That was the plan all along. When he woke up, he didn't know what day it was or where he was. He was flying of Festus's back and their navigaion system was completely wrecked. They then descended below the clouds and landed on an island that is supposed to be impossible to reach twice: Ogygia. He picked up my mom, Calypso, and they flew away never to return."

"That would be a plausible explanation if Leo was in possession of the physicians cure," Annabeth reasoned. "Piper has it."

"About that," Hazel speaks up for the first time sheepishly. "She doesn't have it."

"What are you talking about?" Piper says. "Yes I do. See?" She removes a roughly cut cloth from her pocket. Carefully, she unwraps it to reveal the red vial in question.

Hazel merely sighs and waves her hand. This causes the vial to flicker before disappearing completely.

"What?" Jason asks bewildered.

Frank stepped up as he loosened his hold on the string of his bow. "Leo confided his plan to me and Hazel because he thought that because we were Romans we would understand self sacrifice. We hated it just as much as you would. But we helped because without our help he was sure to die. Hazel gave Leo the real vial and manipulated the Mist so you thought you had the real one."

"That means…that means that her story is true. It's possible. It happened," Annabeth pieced together the final pieces of the puzzle.

"What is does not explain though is how you got here," Jason elaborated.

"Well, you can thank your son for that," Crystal informed him. She turned to Percy next, "Yours too. They made me build this sphere and put a vial of a potion in it and the vial broke and we ended up here. At least I did. I don't know about them."

By now they had all lowered their weapons and were talking to her like old friends.

"Well you don't have to wonder for long," a voice filled the empty air.

Everyone turned to look at two boys coming out of the woods. Luke had replied. Jay trailed along after him. They looked different though. Luke's jeans were ripped toward at the bottom and his baseball t-shirt hung off him in strips. Jayden fared slightly better with only a couple rips and his shoes were singed off. Most likely from his own lightning, Crys reasoned.

"Is that them?" Percy asked Crys. She nodded her head in answer.

"You stink," Crystal told them as soon as they got close.

"You see if you smell like roses after you get thrown into a lake," Luke retorted. Throwing an accusatory look at Jayden before mumbling something about being electrocuted.

"Well, I have gained their trust so they won't try to kill you yet. How about you introduce your selves?"

"Brilliant idea!" Luke bit back sarcastically. "I am Luke Charles Jackson. My parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

"Luke Charles?" Percy asked, feeling slightly weak in the knees.

"Yep Dad, that's my name."

Piper suddenly squealed. "You two got married! That's adorable!"

Annabeth blushed with happiness and embarrassment.

"My turn!" Jayden interrupted the moment. "My name is Jayden Tristan Grace, but call be Jay. My parents are Jason Grace and Piper McLean."

Piper and Jason blushed before Jason pulled her in for a kiss. The moment was interrupted by a muffled song.

Crystal rushed for her backpack which lay forgotten at Percy's feet. After rummaging around for a while she pulled out a smart phone. All the past demigods instinctively backed up.

"Uncle Leo made monster proof electronics. It's okay," Jay eased their fears.

"I am so dead," Crys muttered staring at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Luke asked as he leaned over to look. "Uncle Travis? What's so bad about that?"

"The bike," She moaned as she clicked the green answer call button.

A voice screamed through the phone so loud that everyone could hear it.

"CRYSTAL! WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO THE SHOP? IT'S BLOWN UP!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates, I will try to update more efficiently. Thank you foe everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. As always reviews, constructive criticism, and ideas/predictions are always welcome! By the way, I got the year by adding 17 years to 1993 (the year Percy was born). **


End file.
